


Uncouth

by wickedorin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Br0t4 + Luna, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, nothing really happens but a bed is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: Little tiny slice of life drabble.  Apparently Luna is the only actual morning person among them.





	Uncouth

**Author's Note:**

> I hear people are being loudly obnoxious idiots at one another about “ships”, and using any gaming news or lack thereof to spew anger across the internet, so I decided to piss everyone off with a totally happy dumb semi-domestic fluffy poly drabble following the Somehow Ideal Ending: polyship roadtrip (BrOT4) + Luna. How? …I don’t know, complicated ways. (…I mean I do know, but drabble, okay? Trying to keep this short because I owe… so many more I haven’t finished.)
> 
> And yeah, there be game spoilers even if it’s kinda AU-ish.
> 
> (Let's pretend I didn't forget to post this after I wrote it. Deal? Deal.)

To think he’d been worried.  
  
Scared, more like it.  Okay, maybe terrified.  The idea that Luna may not have accepted him for who he was, who he loved, was so utterly frightening–  
  
But it hadn’t been that way.  She’d known, it turned out; and, looking back on it, of course she had.  There was no way she couldn’t have known, if not from the rare picture he sent then from the way they acted around one another.  And when the four of them had turned up for a fight with both Leviathan and the empire, Noctis had felt it, how naturally they moved, fought, kept one another in sight.  Much had happened that day, and Luna was forced to part once again for some time.   Gods, so much had happened…  
  
The past.  It was held close yet still in the past.  The present was far more important, the last king of Lucis shifting slightly as Prompto clung to him with a sleepy murmur, the rather distinct feeling of Ignis’ fingers in his hair and Gladio’s arm reaching across all of them comforting.  It was all much too good to move.  
  
The dramatic sigh coming from just past the foot of the bed insisted otherwise.  "Honestly.   It’s almost noon.“  Not that Luna sounded annoyed.  Not entirely annoyed, anyway; more like annoyed-fond.  
  
"Then we have some time.”   Noctis commented without opening his eyes, even as everyone else shifted around him.   _They_ were apparently properly admonished.  
  
“It’s like I’m re-structuring this government by myself.”  Luna teased, crawling just enough onto the bed to prod at what she assumed were Noct’s legs.  The first one was decidedly Prompto’s, which she apologized for before getting it right.  
  
Rumpled and the slightest bit scruffy from enjoying more than just the afternoon in bed, one brilliant blue eye opened behind a curtain of black before Noctis surprised everyone by sitting up and tugging Luna between himself and Prompto.  
  
“ _Noctis!_ ”  She protested amid giggling.  Not that she was dressed in the finest of Lucian black, but they were still relatively decent clothes, and the last thing she wanted–  "You will not tug me into your wet spot!“  
  
Anything regal or king-like about Noctis disappeared once the blush reached all the way up and down his body.   ” _Luna!_ “  
  
Lunafreya’s giggle seemed to make it okay for Prompto to finally laugh through his own hands cupped over his mouth, and Gladio snorted.  
  
Ignis simply sighed and tried to hide his own desire to laugh behind the admonishment, "Really, is there no attempt made to be couth?”  
  
“Says the one in purple glitter-striped briefs.”  Gladio pointed out.  
  
“At least I _am_ wearing–”  
  
Luna had a hand over her face at that point.  "Just tell me if I need to change when I leave, alright?“  
  
Despite the fact that he was still undeniably red, Noctis assured, "You’re above the covers, you don’t need to change.”  
  
“Honestly.”  She threw out a bit like a curse, but there was a laugh behind it.  "Fine, you boys stay in bed.  I’ll see you whenever you’re hungry enough to join me in a far more _couth_ location.“  
  
"Yes, ma'am.”  Noctis grinned, prying her fingers away from her face for a quick kiss.  
  
“Yeah, sorry, Luna.”   Prompto chimed in, feeling absolutely no shame in stealing a quick peck from her himself.  
  
Laughing, Lunafreya tussled that blond hair lightly before she allowed herself to be gently pulled, receiving a kiss on the hand from Ignis and one on the corner of her lips from Gladiolus as he finally helped her off the bed.  "Don’t wear yourselves out completely by tonight, hm?“  
  
"Oh?  Got plans for us?”  Gladio used that devastatingly charming smile on her.  
  
Which she claimed did not work.  Except that it always did.  "Depends on how nicely you all clean up.“  She responded flippantly, trying to hide her grin as she strode toward the door.  "Ignis has an unfair advantage, I hope you all realize that.”  With a wave and a barely suppressed giggle, she walked right out of the room and shut the door behind her.  
  
She left silence in her wake.  Eventually, all eyes turned to Ignis; and of course he met their gazes easily.  
  
It was decided, silently, that they could all use Ignis’ shoe-in for “cleans up nice” status to take full advantage of gently “punishing” him for being singled out.  
  
He really didn’t seem to mind.


End file.
